Ignorance is Your New Best Friend
by AgentSnowex
Summary: Lelouch had to give up everything, just to save Suzaku. What happens when they meet again? What happens when Suzaku lost all memories that contained Lelouch? LuluSuzu maybe some SuzuLulu
1. Prologue

HELLO EVERYONE. I love how I seriously just uploaded a fanfic, and decided that I'd write another LuluxSuzu one. O.o Difference is, this isn't going to be a one shot, I plan on having this as long as I can make it. Rating may go up in way later chapters. Haven't decided. Anyway! ON WITH THE STORY.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. –muffles cries-

Life seemed to go day by day for young Suzaku Kururugi. He had a simple way of living, going to school each day, playing football, going home, doing homework, sleeping. The only light that made his life worthwhile was his girlfriend Euphie.

I mean sure, Suzaku played sports. He was pretty damn good at them too. He just really had some trouble in his classes. Working as hard as he could, he still couldn't get higher than a D and an occasional C. Euphie was always there to tutor him, but whenever they were alone…they ended up doing a bit more than just working on school work. In the end, he hadn't learned anything.

And even though he acted like he could careless about his grades (just to keep up his reputation as the cool kid) he still cared. He wanted to be bringing A's to his father, the one man Suzaku happened to look up to. (A/N: Meh. It's a bit of an AU story. So his father isn't dead.) He couldn't disappoint the one person who he gained knowledge and experience from, now could he? Not that he really paid much attention to his father anymore…But wasn't that normal for a teenager?

Despite his grades, he was pretty much your average teenager, hungry for attention, controlled by his hormonal needs. Exactly what you'd expect from a 17-year-old boy, fairly close to his final year of school. Suzaku was the perfect example of normal.

Lelouch Lamperouge the perfect example of strange. Maybe he was a little weird, better use of word: off. He just didn't fit in with everyone, even though he easily could. His beautiful raven black hair, and the way his frame was built made him beautiful even. He didn't care though. He kept his distance from the world, keeping his nose either in a book, or taking care of his younger sister, Nunnally.

He ignored even her pleas to find some friends. He always told her, "All I need is you, Nunnally." In reality, it was a lie. Lelouch was alone. He would never admit that to his sister though. He would never let her think it was because of her, because it was his own fault. He had become a somewhat of a shell, not letting anyone inside besides his sister. He forgot what it was like to be around others.

For his lack of friends and sport events, (since he had no athletic ability whatsoever) he spent most of his time studying, or finding new opponents and crushing them in Chess.

The only worry for the two young boys is how will things change when the latter is brought back to his old home, brought back to his best friend. The two boys living in different worlds, can they really understand one another and overlook the criticism of their classmates, and feelings of their own, to be together?

A/N: o.o So like, this is the prologue. And I'm worried about keeping these two dudes in character. I'll try my best but don't blame me if they go OC every once in a while. =3 Anyway. I'm really excited for this fic, and I'm going to try and drag it out as long as possible. I'm very proud of this actually. =3 I'm sticking with third person writing from now on. And I am officially rambling. Hey you know what you should go do? REVIEW. =3


	2. Weird and Normal Obviously Don't Mix

A/N: And chapter one is here. =3 Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: L**elouch: I am here to speak for one known as Kara. She does not own Code Geass, or me, or Suzaku, or any of the characters for that matter.

**+\\Startstory//+**

On a day as beautiful as this, nothing could really go wrong could it? The sun was shinning so brightly that morning, that Suzaku couldn't help but squint his eyes and smile at the beautiful white clouds in the sky.

Despite the idea of today being a Monday, the butterflies that threatened to rummage through his stomach told him that today was going to be great. He looked up at the school grounds that he was approaching, and scanned through the crowds of people, looking for that one girl he always tried to find.

What surprised him though was what his eyes actually settled on. There was a younger girl in a wheel chair with darker blonde hair, and a very familiar boy pushing her towards the front of the school.

"Suzaku!" He heard his name being called, knowing the voice almost immediately. Afraid to take his eyes away from the sight, he wanted to just wave, but was grabbed by Euphy in a full front kiss. He kissed her back, closing his eyes in the process. Once it was over, and he looked for the duo, they were gone.

He sighed, wondering if it was his imagination or he had really seen those two siblings. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and headed off to their first class.

They walked to class together, having a simple conversation over the happenings at school. Once they were in class, Suzaku went to stand over Euphie's desk to talk to her, and waiting until class was about to start. Once he heard the warning bell ring, he whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle, and he walked over to his seat.

It seemed like everything went in slow motion for the next minute. The teacher walking in, telling the class to quiet down and told them, "We have a new student joining us today." The teacher, Mr. Perkins, turned his head toward the door. "Come on in." He told the student. And when the boy walked in, Suzaku couldn't help but gasp.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge." He told the class, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Suzaku just stared.

"Lelouch Lamperouge?" He muttered under his breath while the teacher told him to take a seat right behind Suzaku.

Suzaku couldn't help but want to turn around and stare at him, and ended up doing so anyway. Lelouch had been unpacking his books, but then looked up to stare at Suzaku. "What do you want?" He asked, a edge to his voice.

"Lelouch, it's me, Suzaku." The chocolate brown told him. Suzaku didn't miss the spark of remembrance that sparked in the violet eyes, but disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

He didn't even acknowledge that Suzaku had said anything; he just looked back down at his bag, taking out a book and beginning to read. Suzaku couldn't help but hold his stare, until the teacher called him out for it he had to turn around.

He didn't didn't plan on listening. Instead, he started thinking about how his long lost best friend was in the seat behind him. How the man he was told was dead, was in the same room with him. He shook his head.

And could it be…. earlier this morning? Was Nunnally really here with him? Suzaku couldn't help but hope. And he decided something. He'd talk to Lelouch, whether it was forcefully or not.

The classes went by like a blur. He thought of what he was going to say, how he was going to say it, and every detail. He even tried to think of some of Lelouch's answers, but had no luck with that.

Finally the day ended, and he thanked the lord that Lelouch was in his last class. He decided he'd tail him until they reached a safe enough location. He wandered outside of the class, following Lelouch carelessly, hoping he didn't notice.

Once they were outside, Lelouch headed into a small wooded area, Suzaku in tow. And now, Suzaku realized, he was found out. And as soon as those thoughts crossed his mind, Lelouch turned around and glared. "_What_ do you want _Suzaku_?" He hissed.

Suzaku crossed his arms. "So you do know me." He smiled.

Lelouch let out a string of curses, he decided to stick with getting to the point. "What do you want?"

"I want to know…why are you ignoring me, Lelouch? We're best friends…right?" Suzaku mumbled, his smug mood quickly changing to that of something serious.

"We _were._" Lelouch muttered, trying to disguise the hurt in his voice, and with that he walked away. Suzaku gripped his wrist.

"Mind explaining that?" He whispered.

Lelouch just sighed. "Suzaku…" He started. "Lelouch Vi Britannia is dead. Lelouch Lamperouge is all that remains."

"Lelouch Vi Britannia will never be dead. Not to me." Suzaku told him softly.

"That may be the case, but for now, you must believe it. For Nunnally's safety, and my own." He whispered. And then he was gone. Out of Suzaku's grip. And he almost felt like it was a dream.

That's when he heard the ringing of his alarm clock.

Is it strange to have a dream about somebody you didn't know? Is it strange to have these dreams commonly? Suzaku sighed, and jumped out of bed, getting ready for another day of school.

He got dressed, ate his breakfast, gave his dad a hug and ran off towards school. The walk wasn't long, maybe a ten minute walk at most. He didn't mind walking; he enjoyed the feel of the morning air, the feel of the wind in his hair. It was like a drug to him.

Something about today, though, bothered him. He couldn't say that today was going to be a bad day. The sun was shinning so brightly, making him squint his eyes. He was excited to be at school. But when he reached the school, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch Vi Britannia. Whatever the hell his damn name was. He was there, walking with that girl in the wheel chair. The same place he saw him before. When Euphy made her way to him and grabbed him in a kiss, he couldn't help but feel the head rush of déjà vu. When the kiss ended, and he looked up, the two were gone.

_I can't be dreaming again, can I?_ He asked himself, somewhat confused.

He made his way to class, Euphy linked to his arm. They went through their normal routine, more like exactly how his dream had gone. And when Lelouch walked into the class, and was introduced, Suzaku's stomach dropped. What was with this kid? He was showing up in all of Suzaku's dreams, and now he was actually here? He didn't look back as the boy took his seat behind Suzaku, exactly where he knew he'd take his seat.

Instead of turning around to look at the boy, Suzaku ignored his presence. And he felt kind of mean. Instead of his original plans, he turned around to face the boy who had just finished taking out his books. "Hello, Lelouch. My name is Kururugi Suzaku. It's nice to have you here." He put on the best smile he could with out freaking out. Looking at that boys face…

"Hello, Suzaku." Lelouch mumbled, partly ignoring him even though his violet eyes were locked with his emerald. And that spark of remembrance was there, that same sparkle Suzaku saw in his dream.

"Need a tour of the school or something?" Suzaku asked, trying to be polite.

"No thanks." Lelouch refused, quite bluntly.

And Suzaku couldn't find himself to be mad at the boy. He wanted to find out more about him. The way he seemed like a total mystery had Suzaku begging for more. He smiled, and nodded. "The offer still stands if you need it." Lelouch just looked down at his books, and started to take notes on what the teacher said. Suzaku gave up with a sigh, and returned to his own notes.

He looked over at Euphy who had obviously been trying to get his attention. She just gave him a small smile, and held her fingers to her ear like a phone. He looked down at his phone, understanding what she meant. He had one new text. He opened it up, and read the words, "New kids weird, huh?" Suzaku just looked up at her and shrugged.

Soon enough, class ended. Lelouch hadn't even glanced once at Suzaku. He just ignored him completely. Suzaku was somewhat angry, he had refused a tour, and in the rudest way possible. Suzaku sighed, and ignored the thought.

"Suzaku!" He heard his name being called, and he looked up. It was Euphy. "Suzaku! I have to talk to you." She muttered, frowning.

"What is it?" He smiled, her face lighting up as soon as I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I can't make it to the party on Friday." She pouted, and Suzaku gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry about it Euphy. I understand." He grinned.

"You can go without me, I don't mind. Just don't go dancing with some other girl, okay?" She muttered, kissing him lightly on the lips. "See you tomorrow!"

And with that, Suzaku rushed home, thinking of who he was going to be for the party.

**+\\EndStory//+**

**A/N:** I tried to make this a bit lengthier. I worked on it for a while, deciding if the whole dream thing was a good idea, and realized it fit my idea for the plot fairly well. And I went with it. Even though the dream was actually supposed to be the first day of school. Until I changed it. o= But you don't need to know these things ehh? Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Chapter two will be up in a matter of days. xD


	3. Monkey Boy Gets a Kiss

**A/N:** I'm bad at this. I really need to start planning out my chapters, because really, I start something, and make it up as I go, with the main idea in my head. It never works out well. Oh well Chapter three. =3 And I have a question by the way, I wanted to ask you guys if I go by too fast with some things? I feel like this chapter went by way to fast, and it really kind of bothered me. I almost rewrote it, but decided not to.

**Thank you for the reviews: **Methegirl, Darkgreenprietess,

**Disclaimer:** No owning of teh Code Geasss. =3 All though, a certain someone –cough- may own a Suzaku cosplay costume soon. –party-

**+\\StoryStart//+**

**-Lelouch's POV-**

"_Suzaku, I hate to lie. I hate to hurt. I hate to see you like this. Suzaku, I'm sorry."_

A Britannian hanging out with an eleven. Not a normal sight, but it happens. A Britannian Prince hanging out with an eleven. Illegal.

Maybe it wasn't exactly illegal, but in the eyes of Lelouch's father, it was wrong. Horribly wrong. Once that horrid man, Charles Vi Britannia, had found out about Suzaku, the death threat was commenced. What would you do for your best friend? Sit around and watch him die? That wasn't how it should happen. That isn't how a friend should act.

That isn't how Lelouch Vi Britannia acts.

Were his actions wrong? Maybe. But when something is the only option left, would you do it no matter what the cost? Lelouch would.

**-Suzaku's POV-**

"_Lelouch, I'm lost. Help me find myself again."_

As the days of the week passed by, Suzaku got more and more confused. He had that same dream about Lelouch _every night_. It wasn't just a one time thing. And every morning, he awoke covered in sweat, confused, and he had no idea where he was. It took him around five minutes to realize it was all a dream and he was home where he should be. But was that really where he was supposed to be?

Today was Friday, the night of the party. He couldn't say he wasn't excited, but he knew it wasn't going to be as much fun as opposed to Euphy being there. She had some family business to attend to. She _is_ a princess after all.

So Suzaku was going alone, granted he didn't dance with any other girls. Euphy had made that point clear. The party was an optional cosplay too, so he was still deciding on whether or not to dress up. Would that be weird if he did? Would a lot of people be dressing up, or not? High school was confusing.

So he took the liberty of skipping his first couple classes to decide (not to mention take a shower to cleanse his sweat drenched body) who he would be for the party. Cosplaying sounded like to much fun to pass up. So he decided on going as Zidane from Final Fantasy Nine. Come on, who didn't love the cute little monkey boy?

After he got the costume ready he headed back to school. Why not get in a couple of classes instead of sitting at home bored? He got dressed, and ran to school as quick as he could.

Lucky him though, he chose the best class to jump in at (Note the sarcasm). It was history, and that was one of the classes he sat by _Lelouch_. And really, Suzaku wouldn't be so harsh to judge right away, but that Lelouch kid really had some nerve. He ignored every word Suzaku said, didn't even acknowledge his existence as he did with others. And if Suzaku had anything to say about it, he'd straight up tell you it was pissing him off (more than it should).

So instead of getting angry with Lelouch today, he decided he'd invite him to the party. He made his way up to the boy, taking his seat next to him and put on his best smile. "Hey Lelouch." He muttered. When the boy didn't look up, he was forced to tap him on the shoulder and repeat his name once again.

That got his attention, somehow. And for once, Suzaku was able to stare into those violet orbs, and he found himself unable to speak.

"If you aren't going to talk, don't even bother saying my name." Lelouch sighed, looking down at the book in his hands.

Suzaku fell out of his daze as soon as Lelouch looked back down. "Hey, man. Sorry about that. I was just going to say, there's a party tonight, and you should come. It's an optional cosplay." He whispered the rest. "I'd say to cosplay though, since really, who'd pass up the chance?" He chuckled.

Lelouch looked up, a small sparkle in his eyes. Apparently he liked the idea of cosplay, but as soon as that sparkle had arrived, it had disappeared. "Yeah maybe." He told Suzaku. And with that, he turned his head down to look back at the book.

Suzaku sighed, and turned to face the teacher who had begun to talk about today's lesson. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Was it really so bad that he wanted the new kid to have a place? So he wasn't alone?

-0-0-0-

Finally, the day of school had ended (Suzaku lucky enough for it to only be _half _a day). Everyone in the school was practically buzzing about the party tonight, which was, in fact, taking place in the school's very own party room. Everyone was to go home, get ready, and come back. Simple enough, neh?

The party lasted for as long as the president Milly wanted. If she liked what she saw, the party could go on until morning. Let's just hope things went that way.

Suzaku rushed home, getting ready as quickly as possible. He wanted to get to the party fairly soon, so he could find out if Lelouch actually came – finding it strange that he actually _cared_ if the boy came. He'd hate to look through the huge crowd of people. He put on his ears, tail, and clothes. Perfected his hair with the correct amounts of gel and hairspray, and rushed out the door. He waved to his dad, after he took a couple of pictures and ran towards the school.

There weren't many people there, around fifteen maybe. Suzaku knew who everyone was, and who they were dressed as. There was just one he couldn't figure out the person under the costume. It was a girl, obviously. She was dressed as Dagger/Princess Garnet from Final Fantasy Nine (which utterly surprised him, seeing as not as many people played Nine as much as the others).

Suzaku really couldn't get enough of the girl. The way the tight outfit matched her curves perfectly. Only issue was she was pretty flat-chested. But for once, his attention wasn't entirely fixed on _that_ part of the female body. So after staring at her for the majority of his time there (and when he finally decided Lelouch wasn't coming) he made his way over to the girl to start some small talk.

He may have promised his girlfriend he'd stay away from girls, but really, who could blame him? He _was_ a guy after all.

He came up behind the girl, who was currently putting more punch in her cup, and leaned in close to her ear to whisper, "Hey beautiful."

He noticed the girl shrink away slightly, but he didn't miss the pink flush that flashed across her cheeks, even at his angle from behind.

She turned around to look at him, and the slight pink color was still there. "Hey yourself." She said, and Suzaku couldn't help but melt at the sound of her voice.

He quickly gathered himself together, and looked down at her (there was a somewhat height difference) smiling. "I love the cosplay costume. Seems we match pretty well." He couldn't help but realize the stupidity of the comment, but Dagger (he decided to call her that since he had no idea what her name _actually_ was) was still smiling.

"It appears so, Zidane." She smiled, and looked away.

"Well then, Dagger. Care to dance?" He held out his hand to her, and couldn't help but feel utterly guilty. He _had_ promised Euphy after all. But as soon as the girls hand touched his, he didn't regret his decision. The feeling of her warm skin, it was something entirely new to him.

She didn't say anything else, so Suzaku decided to drag her out to the dance floor, and grabbed her close, since the song just so happened to be somewhat slow. He couldn't help but notice how well they actually danced together (Suzaku was never one who actually _could_ dance). They seemed to move in perfect sync. They made idle chit chat, here and there as the songs went by, and ended up finding themselves outside of the school, sitting under some trees and talking.

"So Dagger, is there any chance I'll find out your real name tonight?" Suzaku wondered, disappointed at the answer.

"Probably not." The girl smirked.

He sighed. Then he put on a smile, letting the thought go, and took her hand. He noticed the girl somewhat stiffened, and he let it go. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Dagger looked up to meet his eyes, and Suzaku couldn't help but get lost in the violet pools. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning closer, and closer.

Before he could make himself stop:

_Their lips touched._

It almost felt like an electric current flowed through the two of them, and he automatically wanted more. Dagger wrapped her arms gently around Suzaku's neck, while his grabbed her and lifted her into his lap.

It's not as though the kiss was passionate or heated. It was more of a shy, soft kiss, leaving them both wanting more. He started to focus on the way their lips moved together, the way her scent was that of what smelled like more than one hundred different flowers wrapped in one, something he wouldn't forget.

Suddenly, without warning, she stopped the kiss, setting her fingers on his lips to silence him. She didn't say anything. She rolled off his lap, laying down beside him, beckoning him to lay down as well. They stayed there for a bit, enjoying the comfortable silence.

It was broken first by the girl. "Why?"

"Hmmm?" Suzaku mumbled, he was partly asleep. You couldn't blame him though. It was late (the party was obviously good) and they were outside, it was dark, and he'd been dancing all night. Nothing wrong with a little rest right?

"Why did you choose to talk to _me_?"

Suzaku opened his eyes, looking over at the violet, and somewhat familiar, pools and laughing. "Because…" And he found that he couldn't answer. Yes, she was beautiful. But was that really his reason? Maybe that aspect had been a plus side to the whole ordeal, but for some reason, when he stood there staring at her before, it felt like he was being called to her. Like he really needed to be beside her.

"I really don't know."

She laughed, and shrugged it off like it was nothing, but he couldn't help but notice the sadness that remained in her eyes. Suzaku really had no clue what to do to make it disappear, so he closed his eyes once again.

When he was almost asleep, he could hear her talking. He couldn't quite make out the words.

"_Suzaku, I'm sorry._"

**FIN.**

**A/N:** I wanted to say that this whole confrontation…well don't take it as something really intimate, because it's not supposed to be, at least not for Suzaku. –chuckles darkly-

I dunno. o= I Anyway, I was going to make this chapter a lot longer, but when I realized where I stopped it at, I thought that….it was the PERFECT time to end it. Anyway, more into the story line this time. xD You're learninggg moree~


	4. Confusion Just Isn't My Style

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'd like to apologize for updating kind of slow. :/ I had finals all this week, so I was really busy with those. I also have rehearsals that last until seven o'clock. So, they're going to take up my whole day. Haha. But I promise to work on getting this up for you guys! Don't worry. I was stuck on this chapter. I had no idea what to do. o= stupid writers block

**NOTE: **I'm just curious. Anyone willing to beta test? xD It'd make me happyy~

**Message to fra and anyone else who was confused as to why Euphy can be around an Eleven and not Lelouch:** I'd like to say firstly this was going to be explained. But I'll let you know now, since it's probably confusing other people too. Basically, Euphy is hiding it from her father, while Lelouch straight up introduced Suzaku to his father. Since Euphy knew what happened, she's trying to hide him, Make more sense? =3

**Review Replies:**

Muffin: Doesn't it just make you think LuluSuzu? xD I had like an uber obsession with that song when I was watching Code Geass…Hehe I just couldn't help it. =3 And thank chuuu~

**Disclaimer:** No owning of the Code Geasss. =3 All though, a certain someone –cough- may own a Suzaku cosplay costume soon. –party-

**+\\StoryStart//+**

Suzaku woke up alone.

At first, he had absolutely no clue where he was, and he almost screamed when he found Arthur, the student council cat, sitting there staring at him. Then the memories from last night washed over him. "That girl…" He mumbled.

He rubbed his head, gently. It was pounding. He looked to his side, hoping to see her fast asleep, but nobody was there. He sighed. "I must have passed out first. Man. I was really looking forward to knowing her name." He looked up to the sky which was, thankfully, still dark.

Using his arms to haul himself up, Suzaku groaned in pain. His head started pounding even harder. The headache must have been from the loud music. He started to head home.

The walk felt horribly long. It was the middle of the night, four A.M. to be exact (Suzaku had checked his phone). And he was dead on his feet. He could hardly manage to pick up each foot to continue walking. He sighed with relief once he reached his house, and the fact that the door was unlocked saved him from waking up his dad.

He made his way quickly to his room; changing into his P.J.'s and laid down. For some reason though, he couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts kept wandering off, thinking about the girl. That one girl. He ran his hands up to touch his lips; they were almost tingling at the memory of the kiss. It had felt so _right_.

And those beautiful violet eyes, those familiar violet eyes…

And he drifted off into sleep.

He awoke the next day somewhat disturbed by his dream. All he remembered from it was a young boy yelling his name, calling for him, while Suzaku was being dragged away and then he awoke by being knocked out. He shook his head, and sighed. He jumped up and ran towards the shower to get ready for school.

He found himself in front of the school forty minutes later, determined to find the girl, and confront Lelouch about why he hadn't come. And there he was. Suzaku smiled, and ran up to the boy.

"Lelouch!" He called, trying to sound friendly. The older boy stopped and turned. "You weren't at the party last night."

"Yes I was." Lelouch muttered.

"Really? I didn't see you…" Suzaku whispered. He'd been sure he'd watched every single person come in before he started to dance with 'Garnet'

"I saw you." He muttered.

"That's strange." He looked up at Lelouch's eyes, those violet orbs. And suddenly he was reminded of something, but really he had no idea _what_ it was.

"Yeah. Hey Suzaku, mind if we um…talk?" Lelouch muttered. Without an answer he turned and stalked into a cove of trees, the same one he and the girl had laid in. Suzaku followed after him, somewhat confused.

Once they were confined by the trees, Lelouch facing the opposite direction, Suzaku decided to break the awkward silence. "So…What did you need-" He was cut off by the look he was given by Lelouch.

The boy had turned around and there was sadness deep within his purple pools. And for some reason it was too familiar, and suddenly it came to his mind. 'Garnet…' That same sadness was embedded in her same violet eyes the night before. And before he could even react, even say a word to Lelouch, the distance between their lips was gone.

At first, Suzaku was surprised, but as time passed, he found himself actually enjoying the kiss, even kissing the other boy back. With each moment that passed, the idea that this was wrong dissipated just a bit more.

The way Lelouch's lips moved, the slow, gentle motion. The way the boy smelt. And he was absolutely sure. Lelouch was that girl. Lelouch was Garnet. And before he knew it, the kiss was over, and he was left wanting more. Before Lelouch could run away, Suzaku grabbed his wrist. "You…" He muttered. "You were…Garnet…" He mumbled.

Lelouch just gave a little smirk. "You knew?" He asked.

"Of course." He laughed. "The kiss was a dead giveaway." For some reason, he couldn't find the reason to be disgusted. He knew that kissing Lelouch was wrong. But it had felt _perfect_. Lelouch's presence made it that much harder to argue with himself. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Suzaku could tell that Lelouch was hesitating. The black haired boy obviously was scared to say what he'd planned. Suzaku could tell. Finally, after a long silence, he spoke. "Sit."

Suzaku obeyed, and Lelouch sat in front of him. Letting go of Lelouch's wrist, Suzaku waited for the boy to speak.

"You…had you're memory erased."

**FIN.**

**A/N: **o.o Uber short chapter, I know. It was nessicary though for the next chapter which is already written. I guess I'll give you guys a few days before I upload it. o= I'm so mean. xD No, I just don't want to upload chapter after chapter. Anyway, please R&R. =3 Any questions? Feel free to ask.


	5. The Past

**A/N:** o= So I originally wrote this as chapter four. Butttttt I wanted you to find out along with Suzaku… =3 So yepp. I don't have much else to say about this chapter, actually. Enjoyyy.

**Thank you for the reviews C:**

**Disclaimer:** A girl can dream, can't she? D: BUT YAH. I don't own it. :/

**+\\StoryStart//+**

**-Past-**

**-Lelouch's POV-**

"_You can't do this. Please! Don't do this!"_

Laughter was heard as two young boys ran through a fair sized patch of wild sunflowers. They ran together, holding hands (best friends, not like lovers) and smiled at each other. The raven haired boy slowed his pace, getting tired, while the other just wanted to run more. He stopped in respect for his friend though.

"Tired already, Lulu?" The chocolate brown chuckled.

"Don't even go there, _Suzu_." He added emphasis to the last word, trying to make the words out without loosing his breath entirely. "But can we take a break, please?" Instead of waiting for an answer, he sat down and wiped the little bit of sweat off his head.

The other boy, Suzaku, sighed and took a seat next to him. He grabbed Lelouch's hand and gave him a wide grin.

"I was thinking, Suzaku…" Lelouch wondered aloud. "Would you be interested in meeting my father?" He had been thinking about it for a while. And maybe he wouldn't have to sneak out anymore, and maybe they could even have sleepovers! The idea of them hanging out without looking over their shoulders worrying would be great.

"I guess." Suzaku told him, the grin still plastered on his face. "He's not mean is he?"

"Intimidating….Not mean."

Suzaku grinned wider. "Alrighty then!" He easily agreed.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile at Suzaku's willingness. He was always ready to face anything. He was so brave, and nice, and happy. It almost made Lelouch's heart flutter. Was that weird? "Hey Suza-"

"Come on Lelouch!" Suzaku quickly pulled him up by his hand, and ripped him into a run. "Since I'm going to meet your dad, we should have some more fun today!" And Lelouch didn't have a reason to say no. Instead of protesting, he ran to be at the same pace as Suzaku, and ignored his chest that was pounding, wishing he had some air.

(**A/N:** Poor Lelouch! About to confess his little kid love. x.x)

Three days past until Lelouch brought his best friend, Suzaku, to see his father. And boy was his reaction something different than they expected.

"Father. I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Suzaku Kururugi." Little Lelouch mumbled, a bit of fright in his voice.

Suzaku smiled his sweetest smile, and started to speak. "Nice to me-"

"You dare bring an _eleven_ in here?" The way he sneered the name made Suzaku somewhat angry. Japan was _not_ taken over. Not yet.

"Excuse me sir." Suzaku spoke up boldly. Lelouch shot him a warning glare, hoping he'd listen. He didn't. "I think you mean _Japanese._"

Lelouch slammed his palm onto his forhead.

Suzaku held his gaze on the old man, Charles Vi Britannia. Instead of responded to the young boy, he turned his menacing gaze on his son. "Get him out of here. I never want to see him again." And with that, Lelouch and Suzaku left.

Before Lelouch knew it, Suzaku was away from his side, being dragged away by a group of the Palace guards. "Suzaku!" He yelled.

Suzaku just grinned, that one grin that made Lelouch's heart melt. "Don't worry about me, Lelouch! I'll be fine!"

"Suzaku!" He yelled one more time. His brown haired friend looked up from the ground. "I love you, Suzaku!"

And even though Lelouch thought it couldn't, the grin on Suzaku's face got even wider. "Lov-" And then a cloth was wrapped around Suzaku's mouth, and the he was finally feeling fear. A bat was brought to his head, and all the boy saw was darkness.

Lelouch's heart wrenched. Were these his father's wishes? Why would he harm Suzaku in that manner? He balled up his fists, and ran back into the throne room. "You…You hurt Suzaku." He muttered, walking up to his father. "Why!?"

The old man just laughed. "Maybe one day you'll understand. But either way, that boy will be brought to death."

Lelouch's breath caught in his throat. "You can't _kill_ Suzaku!" He all but screamed. "He's my best friend! I-I love him!" The words were easier to say now.

"He's been seen with you. It's a complete disgrace to this family. Is that what you want? To disgrace yourself? Your mother?" The old man purred.

"No…" Lelouch whimpered. He stood as straight as he could, and tried to keep his voice as firm as possible. He'd never actually stood up to his father before. He always submitted himself to him, never arguing, not once. "But I won't let Suzaku die, either!"

"Then what, boy?" The man hissed. And an idea came to his head. Something that might be even more painful for his son. He smiled. "Either the boy dies or….Every single memory of you is erased."

(**A/N:** I'd like to say, they aren't only ten here, because I figured that might be a little to young to understand some of the things happening. Maybe 12? Around there. =3)

A world without Suzaku, or a world where Suzaku existed without knowing anything about him. The choice was easy enough. He would rather have Suzaku alive, living somewhere safe, then dead and alone. "Erase his memories, every last one of them. Just…let me keep mine."

The man smiled. "But of course. You wouldn't learn from this if I didn't."

Lelouch nodded, and headed out of the throne room, hiding his tears from his father.

Days past, and Lelouch hadn't seen Suzaku since that day. He wondered whether his father kept his word, to let Suzaku grow up without his memories of Lelouch or if he just killed the boy. Lelouch always hoped for the former. And even though days past, Lelouch couldn't get Suzaku out of his mind. He was a complete zombie since that day, and he really couldn't figure out why.

Years past, and Lelouch turned back to normal somewhat. Until the day Charles decided to show him something, something that would make him break.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Lelouch bowed slightly, and then looked back up. He stood tall at the age of seventeen now. The old hurt in his eyes was replaced by that of a dead sparkle, but easy enough to be disguised as a real one.

"I have a picture I'd like to share with you." He waved the boy forward, and Lelouch obeyed. He took the picture from his father's hands, and his breath caught. That face…That grin. Unmistakable.

"Why?"

The king didn't answer, and that's when it was decided.

"I'm leaving to find him." Lelouch announced. "Tell me his exact location."

The old man complied, and Lelouch started to walk away. "If you leave, you leave your title behind."

Lelouch turned, his gaze was cold. "Better to be alone, than to be with those who fake their love." He turned away, picture still in hand, and walked out.

That's how he was here, how he was now in Japan, at Ashford Academy. Watching over Suzaku, and waiting…to see if those memories will ever return.

**A/N:** Welp that chapter was somewhat fun to write. I didn't like being so mean to poor Lelouch though. D: It made me sadd. Poor little dude.


	6. Truth Be Told

**A/N: **So to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I like this story too much. :C Like the idea was really good in my head, but once I got it on paper, it seems fail. I guess I'll continue anyway, just because I enjoy writing it. Is it moving too fast? I kind of feel like it is. By the way, the quotes at the beginning are either something from the story or a song. OH AND FINAL thing to say. If there is ANY comment that bashes gays, in any way at all, I don't mean it. C: It's just Suzaku's way of thinking at the moment, okay?

**+\\StoryStart//+**

**-Present-**

**-Suzaku's POV-**

_Remember when - - - We never had to remember when times were better, when times were better than this._

Suzaku listened as Lelouch told his story. His eyes widened at little details, like the mention of the word _love._ It almost made him sick. He was coming off his high from the earlier kiss, and he was actually becoming somewhat disgusted with himself. He had kissed another boy, and now that boy was telling him they were best friends when they were younger, and that Suzaku's memory had been swiped.

He didn't believe it. He didn't believe one word.

Taking his eyes off the ground, he focused on Lelouch's stare at him. That sadness, the truth behind those eyes. He did believe it, he had to believe it. For Leouch's sake.

He didn't realize that the boy had stopped talking, he had been so lost in his thoughts that Lelouch was now dead silent with a look on his face that Suzaku couldn't quite read. Lelouch had never been easy to read from the beginning. He tried to find the right words to say, but he couldn't. He didn't even know if he could speak if he _had_ had the right words.

Suzaku sat down, trying to get over the idea that he and Lelouch had been best friends, that everything he knew was fake, and that he _loved_ the boy, as Lelouch had said. He told Suzaku that their last words to each other were 'I love you' although Suzaku didn't get to finish, he had been knocked out.

So why did this bother Suzaku so much? Was it the kiss? Knowing that they've shared that, he shivered slightly, a kiss meant for two who were dating, two who were of the opposite sex. What was going on?

He was taken out of his little trance when Lelouch sighed, and started to walk away. "I knew you wouldn't believe me…" He whispered, his voice was shaky. Suzaku couldn't help but reach for his wrist.

"Don't leave, not yet. Let me….process this." He told him, firmly.

Lelouch laughed. "Of course _you'd_ need to process this." He was trying to lighten the mood, and it was working. Suzaku chuckled along with him, taking the insult easily. But really, this seemed all too right.

The way they laughed together, the way they could make fun of each other and not even think about taking it seriously. The way their lips molded together _perfectly_- Stop. He had to stop thinking about this.

"Sorry I kissed you." Lelouch mumbled once they stilled their laughter.

"Why would you apologize?" Suzaku wondered, He really wasn't looking forward to this subject, he had been avoiding it after all. But maybe it was best to talk about it. The bell rang for school, and both boys sat down on the ground ignoring the idea of getting up to go to class.

"Because I can tell, you're questioning yourself. I shouldn't have put you in that situation." His voice got softer and softer. "It's just I've been waiting for so long…" Suzaku hardly picked up the last couple of words, he wasn't even sure if what he heard was correct.

"Lelouch…" Whether he wanted to believe Lelouch or not, he had to. There was something about his story, about the boy that seemed so familiar yet so far away. "Don't apologize."

"But-"

"I said not to apologize. It's not like it was _that_ big a deal. Plus, I think.." His voice trailed off the same way Lelouch's had. "I think that I've been waiting for a while too." And once he said the words he knew they were true. He crawled over towards Lelouch, and joined their lips together one last time, but it was just a bit different.

Everything flooded back, every memory that he'd lost, somehow connecting with his false ones. Their lips moved together, the longer the kiss lasted, the more Suzaku saw, understood. And the more he felt towards Lelouch, the kiss felt real. It was almost a dream, and for a second he was scared it was. After everything he'd dreamt lately (Lots of them false but some similar) he wasn't sure what was reality and what was dreamland.

But he focused on the way their lips moved together, and he knew that it was real. Something this amazing couldn't exist in dreams. Then he drew away, and smiled softly at Lelouch.


End file.
